


Tumbling down

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, John-centric, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control<br/>It could be wrong, could be wrong, it could never last<br/>It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast<br/>It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it could've been right (с)</p><p>Постапокалипсис АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling down

_Они не придут._

  
  
Джон собирает запасы пропитания по всем ближайшим магазинам. Когда изучены самые близкие, начинает обследовать более удалённые. Он просто не может остановится. Их подвал почти полностью набит всевозможной пищей, которую можно съесть без приготовления, и бутылками с водой. Джон не хочет запасаться полуфабрикатами, ведь может случиться так, что и огня у них не будет. Поэтому он не сходит с ума, как остальные. Ватсон выбирает некоторые продукты, не сваливает всё подряд в тележку. Люди вокруг почему-то с дикой одержимостью собирают замороженные овощи и сырое мясо. Но эти продукты тяжело хранить. Сам Джон решается собирать мясные консервы. В их складе-подвале достаточно холодно, чтобы притормозить размножение бактерий в банках. Теперь доктор испытывает странную ностальгию по горячей пище. Ему ужасно хочется вновь китайской еды. Он мог бы приготовить её, но их неприкосновенный запас горючего не для этого, а для дождливого дня*.  
  
Джон забил все окна досками в несколько слоёв. Это сомнительная защита от  _них,_ , но гораздо лучше, чем совсем ничего. И хотя район, где располагается Бейкер-Стрит, наиболее безопасный во всём городе, спасибо некоторым людям из правительства, Джон тщательно запирает все входы в дом, когда выходит наружу или ложится спать.  
  
Весь день Ватсона разбит на несколько блоков.  
  
Утром он проверяет целостность укреплений дома и его немногочисленных обитателей. Затем ест строго выверенную дозу еды. Чаще всего это упаковка сухих завтраков. Джон запивает её полулитровой бутылкой воды. После разносит пищу другим.  
  
После этого выходит наружу — за едой. Он бродит по пустому и не разрушенному, но захламлённому Лондону до заката солнца. Ночью, по понятным причинам, в разы опасней. Джон не хочет полагаться на свою способность к ночному зрению. Это не надёжно.  
  
После возвращения ненужная, но дающая немного спокойствия проверка обитателей Бейкер-Стрит 221. Снова осмотр всех входов и выходов и разнос пищи всем обитателям дома. Свой собственный ужин, не сильно отличающийся от завтрака.  
  
Потом наступает самая болезненная часть дня. Ватсон ненавидит её, но всё равно каждый день повторяет эти действия. Он входит в комнату Шерлока. Тот — единственный, кто не захотел находиться с другими. «Хотя, — думает Джон, — если подумать, Шерлок никогда не желал поддержки обычных людей». Доктор впихивает в бывшего консультирующего детектива дневную порцию пищи. Для своего лучшего друга, пусть теперь больше похожего на овощ, он приберегает самое вкусное. И плевать, что Холмс не осознаёт, что именно жуёт.  
  
После _нашествия_ оказалось, что Шерлок гораздо больше человек, чем годами считал сам. Он, как и большинство людей, впал в ступор. Вообще, Джон подозревал, что это имеет отношение к заражению и является побочной формой вируса, но доказательств у него не было. Да он и не хотел искать их. Для него было важно лишь хоть какое-то поддержание физического состояния Шерлока. На возвращение сознания он давно уже не рассчитывал.  
  
И вот, помучив себя, Джон уходил к себе. Спать с пистолетом в самой забаррикадированной комнате дома. Ему было страшно. Чёрт, ему было страшно каждую ночь. Пока солнце находилось над горизонтом он не испытывал такого животного страха. «Возможно, — в который раз подумал он, — я просто запираю себя от них, чтобы не потерять те крупицы сознания, которые ещё остались». Это каждый раз казалось верхом безумия, и он засыпал, отправляясь в мир снов, где его ожидали кошмары. Он не помнил ни одного из них. Помнил лишь страх, беспомощность и голод. Не было боли, не было холода.  
  
Страх, беспомощность и голод.  
  


******

  
  
Сегодня на Лондон обрушилась водяная стена. Мокрый словно крыса Джон пробирался через пустые улицы. В обшаренных магазинах нашлись лишь пара бутылок воды. В остальном вылазка была провальной. Сквозь завесу дождя Джон заметил тёмные силуэты. Они двигались неуклюже, но быстро.  
  
_Они._  
  
Понимая, что бесполезно пытаться убить их, доктор, крепче сжав в руке пистолет и поправив рюкзак на плечах, как можно незаметней ринулся в один из магазинчиков. Дверь была не заперта, что не было удивительным. Также не было предательского колокольчика. _Они_ не заметили Ватсона. Но он ни разу не видел _их_ в этой части Лондона. Стало быть даже Майкрофт не справляется с ситуацией полностью. Либо… Либо Большого брата больше нет в живых.  
  
«Надо поделиться с Шерлоком», — машинально подумал Джон. А потом решил, что пора рассказывать Шерлоку всё, что происходит с обросшим доктором за день. Ватсону _очень сильно_ хотелось поговорить с кем-либо.  
  
Выждав несколько часов, он отправился в обратный путь. Было темно, и Джон передвигался перебежками. В голове крутилась мысль: что будет с Шерлоком, если он не вернётся? Именно эта мысль уже десять месяцев заставляла Ватсона проявлять чудеса осторожности и не лезть в пекло.  
  


*******

  
  
Закрывая двери, он уже был не так уверен в правильности своего решения. Кормить Шерлока — это одно. А изливать душу посредством монолога перед безмолвным овощеподобным Шерлоком — это совершенно другое.  
  
И вот, после кормления Шерлока, Джон застыл у двери. Да или нет?  
  
«Чёрт меня бери», — отбросил наконец сомнения он.  
  
Приблизившись вновь к Холмсу, Ватсон забыл, что хотел сказать. Он не рассматривал Шерлока в последние месяцы. Это было слишком больно. Теперь Джон сел на кровать около него и начал глядеть на нового Шерлока.  
  
У того была очень бледная кожа. Пусть и обычный Шерлок не отличался бронзовым загаром, этот был белым, как смерть. У него были глазные яблоки с красными белками. Выражение глаз было простым и невинным, взгляд — чистым и ясным. И эти глубокие светлые радужки! Скулы натянулись на череп, подбородок стал ещё острее. Рот застыл в вечно прямом отрезке. Губы были потрескавшиеся и немного кровоточащие.  
  
Тут Джон ощутил тупую боль сердца. Он понимал, что зря начал это. Его сердце, душа, его _всё_ истекало кровью и жизненными силами.  
  
Ватсон даже не подумал, что возможно выглядит ещё хуже. Сейчас он горько плакал.  
  
\- Тссс, Джон… Они не придут.  
  
      Доктор не знал, о ком именно говорит Шерлок. Он обхватил хрупкую белую руку Холмса, поднёс к губам и поцеловал. Его обгоревшее лицо с сотней шрамов было искажено горем, которому он не давал выходить раньше.  
  
\- Они не придут.  
  
__**Примечания автора:**  
  
*For a rainy day — (англ.) на чёрный день.


End file.
